The Prophesy
by fake british accents
Summary: It's Post Hogwarts, and Harry has founded a new life in the muggle world with Ron. Little did he know, that a visit from Draco would lead him down a road filled with pain and bliss, joy and sadness, life and death.
1. The Key

It was a slow Thursday afternoon when it happened. Harry was bent over, organizing the T-shirts in the store that he owned with Ron when the door opened, and they walked in.

The door opened, revealing Draco and Ginny, arm in arm. Surprised, Harry walked over to them. He suddenly remembered what this meant and felt slightly nauseated.

"What are you doing in a muggle mall?" Harry asked, not so nicely.

"What are you doing owning a store in a muggle mall?" replied Draco in the same tone. Ginny stood there looking like his arm candy. It made Harry sick.

"I wanted to get away," Harry said sheepishly. "I got tired of people always expecting me to save them, bless them, and kill Voldemort when all three of us know that it can't be done."

Speaking up for the first time, Ginny said, "The Dark Lord's been overthrown. Long live the All Powerful!" Her words put a feeling of dread in the pit of Harry's stomach. He now knew that the prophecy had finally been fulfilled.

_ It was the middle of exams during his fifth year, and Ginny's fourth. She still had that monstrous crush on him, and even though he didn't like her in that way, he took advantage of it and asked her out. Harry heard feet pounding on the stone floor, and looked up to see Ginny running toward him, panicked. He stood up just in time to grab her as she doe into his arms, and started sobbing onto his shoulder._

_"What happened Ginny?" Harry asked, with real concern in his voice. "Did Malfoy do anything to you?_

_Sobbing she just shook her head._

_"Ginny, I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong. You have to tell me what happened."_

_She looked up at him, and the look on her face haunted his dreams for years to come. She was pale, paler than well, Malfoy. Her eyes were red, and her face blotchy from crying. "It was Professor Trelawney," she said weakly._

_The worst came to Harry's mind. He had never though that Trelawney was like that, but it sure did explain a lot of things. "What did she do to you! Did she hurt you Ginny!"_

_She looked up at him with big tear-filled green eyes and giggled. "No, she just... scared me. We were in the middle of my exam, and she went all rigid. Her voice got really low, her eyes rolled back, and she went into a trance, or...something. And then..." her words were cut off by a sob. Harry stroked her head and asked the one question that he would regret for the rest of his life._

_"Ginny, what did she say to you?"_

_She looked up at him, shuddered, and began to speak. "She said, 'It will come to pass, and the one who loved the Life Giver will turn her back on him. Once turned, she will become the Key. The Key will go to the Sworn Enemy and give herself to him. Once given, she will serve a new Master. Her new Master will, with her help, overthrow the Dark Lord and become the All Powerful because she is stronger than the Life Giver.' And then she passed out. Harry," she exclaimed, "Help me understand what it means. I don't believe she would have said it in front of me if I wasn't supposed to hear it."_

_"You're probably right. Let's go tell Dumbledore. He can help"_

_"No!" said Ginny, a little too quickly, and then tried to recover. "I mean... he always speaks in riddles Harry. What he tells will be just as hard to understand as what Trelawney told us."_

_"I guess you're right," Harry replied slowly. Noting her unease when talking about Dumbledore, Harry vowed to tell him what had happened._

Harry snapped back into reality and stared into the smirking Malfoy face.

"He...you..." Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, Potter. I overthrew the Dark Lord. I'm the All Powerful."

"But that's...how..." Harry looked from Draco to Ginny uneasily, slowly backing up against the display of t-shirts that had been the most important thing on his mind only two minutes ago.

"Draco killed him," Ginny murmured softly and looked down at her shoes. "The prophecy came true, Harry."

The prophecy...

_ "What do you think it means, Professor?" Harry looked around Dumbledore's office, trying to find something to take his mind off of the problem at hand._

_"I think it's very clear, Harry."_

_"But...what does it mean?" Dumbledore sighed._

_"You are the Life Giver. Who can you think of who loves you?" Silence._

_"Ginny. But...she can't..."_

_"Ginny will betray you. She will...go to Voldemort."_

"Harry? Harry? You here, mate?" Ron's happy voice came from the back of the store. A red head poked out a door marked Private. "You want to help me with these boxes? Got a new shipment in...oh, customers." Ron walked out of the back room, and stopped suddenly next to the register.

"What a...pleasure," Draco replied with a smirk, and Ginny flushed red, still staring at the floor.

"Malfoy...and...Gin?"

"We were just leaving," The smirk stayed on Malfoy's face as he watched the siblings avoiding each other's eyes. "Just remember Potter, you're not in power anymore. You should be glad you're hiding out here in this muggle mall." Malfoy turned on his heel and the pair of them walked out.


	2. The Secret Is Out

That night, after closing up the store with Harry, Ron stormed to his flat in downtown London. He was now sitting in his dark living room, with a cup of firewhisky. It helped his brooding. After some time, Ron slammed his cup down on the coffee table, walked to the kitchen, picked up the phone and slowly started dialling the Burrow. He had given his father a 'fonytell' when Arthur became the new Minister of Magic.

_Ron was sitting in the living room at the Burrow playing Exploding Snap with Harry, when Mr. Weasley's clock hand turned from work, to travelling, and finally to home. Almost instantly, Mr. Weasley swung open the kitchen door and strode into the house._

"_Where's my beautiful wife?" he asked with an unusual amount of cheer in his voice. At that time, Voldemort had been growing stronger and Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. Arthur had been working seven days a week and staying late every night, dealing with the muggle artefacts that Death Eaters had charmed. When Mr. Weasley came home early enough for his family to see him he always looked tired and stressed. They hadn't seen him smile in months._

"_What happened, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked, suspiciously. She hadn't had a happy husband in months._

"_Oh, nothing much, love. You know, the usual. Well…" his voice trailed off._

"_Arthur, what happened?" She asked, now almost in a state of panic._

"_I think we should wait until the whole family's here," He announced, bouncing on his heels._

"_The **whole** family?" She asked. "We haven't had the whole family home in years."_

"_Yes, love, the **whole**_ _family." And with that Mrs. Weasley hurried off to the kitchen to write letters telling her five eldest sons to come home **immediately.**_

_Twenty minutes later, the whole Weasley clan was sitting at the table._

"_What's going on, Dad?" Bill asked, suspicious of his father's cheer._

"_Well… family…I have been promoted-" he was cut off by his wife._

"_Oh Arthur! That's wonderful!"_

"_I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Hold on. I have been promoted to… Minister of Magic!"_

_The whole family was ecstatic. Ron looked across the table at his sister, and saw her crying tears of joy._

Ron stared at the telephone, and began to cry. "How could she have changed so much?" he asked himself. "How could she have faked her death, just to run off with that **ferret**?" He spat out the last word, and little droplets of spit landed on the wall. Somebody finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Mom" he choked out. Mrs. Weasley's reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Ron! What's wrong? What happened? Is Harry OK?"

"Yes Mom. Harry's fine, it's Ginny." He heard a gasp, followed by a thud. Mrs. Weasley had fainted. He heard someone casting a spell in the background and then the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Ron heard his father's strong voice on the other end. "Who's this?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Oh, hello Ron. What did you tell your mother? She fainted, and now she's crying."

"Dad, I need to talk to you guys. I think everybody else should be there too."

"OK, son. I'll go owl them now. What's this family meeting about?"

"Well, Dad…" he said, his voice wavering. He had stopped crying by now. He just couldn't get his voice to remain steady. "It's about Ginny."

"Ginny?" His father asked. "But she's…"

"Dad I can't talk about it right now. Just get everybody home. I'll be there soon." At that he hung up and went to his foyer, the only apparatable room in his flat, and apparated to the Burrow.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Shut up Ginny!" Draco yelled. "You've screwed up our plans!"

"Me?" She yelled back. "**I **screwed up our plans?"

"Yes! **You** were the one who **had** to go shopping today!"

"Excuse me, but Harry and Ron would have been there any day that we went shopping, so don't even start that 'Its-your-fault' shit with me because I just don't give a damn!"

"I told you to shut up, little bitch" yelled Draco. With that he grabbed her upper arms and threw her into the wall. "Now stay there, and shut up while I think!"

She stopped talking, but she started thinking. She knew that her old friends at Hogwarts would not have let her marry a man that treated her like this, which is why she faked her death in the first place. None of them understood. They weren't taught the true face of love, and they didn't have an excellent teacher like Tom Riddle. As she sat there on the floor crying silently for she had learned early on in her marriage that Draco didn't like to hear her cry after he hurt her. He said that it reminded him of his mother, which in turn reminded him of his father. So, she sat there remembering how Tom had taught her when she just twelve years old that love was not sweet little kisses and picnics by the lake. That was fake love. **True** love was painful. It wasn't love unless someone was lying on the floor broken and battered. It wasn't love unless the kisses hurt and the sex broke bones. And, thanks to his Quidditch training, Draco was the aggressor.

"I know what you're going to do." Draco finally announced. "You are going to go to you're parents' house and profess your love for me." After noticing the look on her face, he added, "And if that doesn't work, tell them the go and fuck themselves."

"Draco…I can't do that to my family. They think I've been dead for the past three years. I mean, honestly! I can't go waltzing into my house, expect to be welcomed, tell them that I love you, and if they have any problems, they can go screw themselves." She cowered beneath the glare that he gave her. "Draco…"

"Shut up, you useless wench! You are **going** to go to your parent's house, and you are **going** to tell them that you love me, and that you want to spend that rest of your life with me, and if they disapprove, you are **going **to tell them to go and fuck themselves. Now, go take a shower and get into bed. You leave tomorrow morning."


	3. Welcome Home

"Mum, why do we _all _have to be here?" Charlie groaned again from the table. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at a pot simmering on the stove, and turned around.

"For the hundredth time, your brother said he had some important news. He'll be here soon." Bill grinned at his mother with his mouth full of food.

"M'm nyot complainin' mum, food's delicious." Mrs. Weasley smiled as Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs.

"Good morning family!" He said cheerfully. A chorus of "Good morning Dad"s greeted him from the table. Bill and Charlie sat next to each other on one side, with Fred and George opposite, swapping ideas for new inventions. The seat in between them stood empty, as it had for so many years. Percy's seat…

"What's for breakfast Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Just about anything Arthur, it's all on the table." The two smiled at each other, and for a moment, it was easy to forget the pain.

But then the door burst open, the light from outside streaming in. A figure stood in the door, head down. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp.

It was Ginny.

"Oh Ginny…my…Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her thin frame. "We thought you were…"

"Dead." Ginny spoke softly, and looked up at her mother. "Hullo everyone." Fred stood up, pushing his chair back to hug Ginny.

"Where were you?" He asked gruffly, as if holding back tears. Everyone stood up, embracing their sister. But Ginny pushed them away.

"You…you don't understand. I'm not coming back." Mr. Weasley stared at Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous dear, we thought you were…"

"I know what you thought, okay? I didn't fucking die. I eloped." Ginny's face started to flush, and she looked down at her shoes.

"You…" Molly was speechless. But Charlie grinned.

"Language dear sister. Who's the lucky guy?" Ginny spoke softly, almost inaudibly. But they heard it.

"Draco."

"Malfoy?" George stepped back.

"Is there any other?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What…how could you?" Bill's smile slid off his face. "You…Ginny!" Everyone else was silent, until Mr. Weasley spoke.

"My daughter will not be married to a **Death Eater**. " He spat the last two words, and Ginny recoiled, as if slapped. "Ginny, you will never see him again." Ginny looked up angrily.

"Never see him again? Who are you to tell me what to do?" Her face flushed again, and she stepped forward. "You have no fucking control over me. You don't know what the hell I do. And you don't give a damn." Mr. Weasley stepped forward as well, staring down at his daughter.

"Excuse me? No Virginia, you are never to see him again. In fact, you won't be leaving this house ever again. You're putting your life in danger!" Ginny glared up at him.

"The hell I won't! I'm leaving now. I wanted to tell you I loved him. I thought maybe you might see it that way. But what the fuck did I know? You are a bastard. You don't have any control over your children, let alone your life! You fucking bastard! Watch me! Watch me leave!" She turned to storm out, but Mr. Weasley raised his wand and the door slammed shut.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! I'm your father, and you will do what I say!" He flicked his wand again and the lock closed on the door. Mrs. Weasley inched away from her husband and grabbed her wand as well. The boys stood dumbstruck around the table.

"Fuck! No! You can't stop me! I'll…I'll… **fuck**!" Ginny turned and grabbed the doorknob, but screamed in pain. Her hand was burnt yet the doorknob sat innocently. Mr. Weasley grabbed her wrist and spoke in a booming voice.

"You are **my** daughter! And you will stay here until I feel like it!" Ginny dissolved into sobs, crumbling down on the floor. br br

"Fuck you Arthur. **fuck** you!" She buried her head in her hands and rocked back and forth. The room grew quiet again except for the sound of her pain.

"Ginny…we…" Molly spoke quietly from beside the stove. Her silence throughout the whole ordeal had been unnatural, and now she looked down on her weeping child. "Ginny…it's all right…we…" She bent down and touched Ginny's head, but her daughter's hand flew up and hit her away.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ginny stood up and threw herself against the door. "I have to go…he'll…he'll…" Her voice dissolved into wordless sobs, and Arthur ran forward, grabbing her hands that were pounding against the door.

"Bill, Charlie, take her up to her room. When you close the door, call me and I'll put the enchantments on it." Bill rushed forward and grabbed his sister around the waist. Charlie stood still. "Charlie?"

"Dad…she…what happened to her?" Arthur sighed.

"I…I don't know." With that, Charlie stepped forward and touched Ginny's face. Her sobs were hysterical now, and she was screaming in her pain. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the front hall.

"Mum! Dad! It's Ginny! She's…" Ron ran into the room and stopped short.

"Oh."


End file.
